


the boys

by blueapplesauce



Category: Clone High
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueapplesauce/pseuds/blueapplesauce
Summary: just guys being dudes.
Relationships: JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 153





	the boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=your+mom).



jfk exploded. he died. rest in peice. ponce was very sad about this. he was dead also. but ponce was in heaven and jfk was not. that made ponce very sad bc he had homoerotic feelings for jfk and now he could never express them. he cried. his tears sunk his house in the clouds and he was brought down with jfk. they kissed. joan did the default fortnite dance on jfks grave. it was pwetty epic and poggers.


End file.
